Learning To Make Love
by ShesNoGoddess
Summary: Male!Ymir x Krista. Krista and Ymir are lovers. Warning! Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This will have smut in this fanfiction. So warning, if you don't like that. O-O If you don't, don't report this story please. Just don't read the smut. *^***

_I'm scared _was the only thing that ran through my mind. Ymir, he was the school's player. And well, if he was to find out that I was carrying his child. Wouldn't he freak out? Plus, he may not even remember me... it was just a mistake. A stupid mistake. It wasn't something I normally did, but of course he probably did it a lot... did he ever get anyone else pregnant? I mean they're rumors about it, but I never thought that they could be true until now. Of course I never thought I'd ever get pregnant. Especially not in my freshman year of college. After up-chucking in the girls bathroom, I inconspicuously left the stall. Hopefully no one heard, I can't be the fucking idiot who got pregnant in her freshmen year of College. No one must know about this.

I washed my hands and then splashed my face with water, _get your shit together Krista._ Trying hard not to look in the mirrors that covered the left wall - I didn't want to see how my body had changed, if it even had changed - I left the bathroom completely. I got smacked in the face with a strong cologne smell that made me want to go back into the bathroom and up-chuck more. Then next I got smacked in the face with a chest, when I looked up I saw amber/brown eyes and freckles staring back down at me.

"Are you blind?" He asked me, slightly glaring at me.

His glare cut through me like a saw could cut wood. Painfully slow. "N-n-no." I stammered with my words. He was the last person I wanted to see. I heard the people he knocked up left because he intimidated them to leave the school or he threatened them or something. He definitely can't know.

"Could've fooled me. This is the men's bathroom." He pointed to the sign up on the door. "Either you're blind or you're stupid."

I felt my cheeks heat up immensely. He thinks I'm stupid now, he'll probably think it's even stupider of me to be a college girl who's not on the pill. Not that, that's going to do any good now.. I quickly moved my tiny body around his massive one in a few seconds and ran to my friend's. Sasha, Armin, Connie, Mikasa and Eren. That was embarrassing.

Sasha was busy talking to Armin about going to get something to eat after school with the group, as an every day thing and not just a Wednesday thing. But as soon as she saw me, she scurried over to me. "Krista tell them it's a good idea to go get a snack everyday after school. It'd give us bonding time!"

Glancing at Sasha and then to the group. Mikasa looked annoyed, like she was about to shove her fist down Sasha's throat rather than food. Which is what Mikasa has done to the poor girl twice now, but everyone knew it was only to make the girl shut up. "I-it's a good idea." I replied shyly and quietly to the group. I was known as the good girl, while Sasha was the hungry one, Mikasa was the rebel, Eren was the angry one, Connie was the idiot and Armin was the nerd. But in reality I wasn't really good, I just wanted them to like me, if they even knew Ymir and me _fucked_ then they'd probably wouldn't even talk to me. How can I even explain a child to my friends? Especially with no boyfriend, fiancée or husband? It'd look bad. This baby is going to be a big blemish to my reputation... I bet Ymir will think the same.

"It's a good idea for you nerds to go have sex, not to stuff your faces." Ymir's voice invaded my head. His eyes lingered over to me, and as soon as they landed on me I felt goosebumps shoot up my back and sick to my stomach. Curse morning sickness. Thankfully they didn't stay on me long, as they landed back on Eren.

"Sorry Ymir, but not all of us want relationships like that." The angry green eyed monster retorted. No one in our group really cared for Ymir, except for maybe Connie. Connie and Ymir did get along, but that could be because they're lab partners.

"Oh really? What if I said I had pretty kinky sex with one of you lot?" _Oh God, tell me he wouldn't dare say that-_ I shot a look at Ymir who smirked slyly.

"I would say that's impossible. I'm sure none of us are your type." Sasha stood up for all of us. I wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that one of us did have sex with him.

"Oh, but I did. I remember I slept with the cute little blonde... She looked exactly like your friend here. I mean it was pretty horrible, and she likes being tied up, but still it counts doesn't it?" Ymir chuckled and looked at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes burn with hatred. _That's personal, why would he just say it like that... _I choked on my words, and I felt my body shake with anxiety as my stare threatened to burn him to the ground. If he died I wouldn't have to tell him about the baby. The baby that was created with him having such horrible sex with me. I saw my friend's shocked faces as their minds couldn't comprehend what exactly happened. And as I saw someone was about to speak, I felt something forcing itself up from my stomach and through my mouth so I ran to the nearest bathroom and locked myself in it. I didn't want one of my friend's to bother me. I didn't want the questions, not now. I'm not ready for them. I just found out I was fucking pregnant, like yesterday. I don't need like a billion questions on me having sex with Ymir and what that means for my social standings with the group and with the school.

Groaning, I fell onto the ground, tiny little specs of dirt covered it from people tracking it onto the floor from their shoes. But at this point I didn't care that I was on the dirty bathroom floor. My body shivered and I threw up more, I could feel tears running down my cheeks in fear. _I'm scared. _I hugged my legs to my chest and sat in silence until I heard the door swing open. I don't know how, because I'm pretty sure I locked it.

"Krista, I know you're in here." It was Sasha's voice. _Thank God, if Ymir found me like this I'm sure he'd know. _I placed a hand on my flat tummy and looked at it. _I'm going to be a mommy because of him. _It just feels so sureal. "You can't just lock yourself in the girls bathroom when you're upset, you know?"

I didn't say anything to her, I couldn't say anything; nothing wanted to come out, so I just stayed in my comfy spot on the dirty floor with my hand on my stomach. If I didn't answer, maybe she'd go away. But that wasn't the case, Sasha got down and sat behind me, sitting with her back up against the stall's door.

"I know that you probably didn't want anyone else to know that you slept with him, but no one cares that you did. We all are still your friends." Sasha said quietly.

_That's not the problem, Sash. _"I just can't believe he said it like that." I removed my hand from my belly and covered my face.

"Well, Krista what do you expect. It's Ymir who said those thing's. Did you forget that he's a huge asshole when you slept with him?" Sasha laced Ymir's name with a condescending tone.

"No, I know he's a huge asshole." _That's totally not while I'm terrified at the fact I'm carrying his child, Sasha. _Krista rested her head against the grey cold metal stall door.

"Then why are you surprised?" Sasha asked.

I could feel the tears again, running down my cheeks. I covered my face. "B-b-because."

"Krista, tell me now." I could hear the strain in her voice.

I opened my door slowly, creeping out to look at Sasha. "It's just, I guess I thought he could actually maybe have feelings for me. I see now that I was wrong." _It's actually probably my hormones._

I heard Sasha release a sigh, and I got up and opened the stall and saw Sasha there. Her eyes were wide with worry when she saw me. My eyes immediately met the floor at where my feet where when her eyes scanned for my own eyes. I was too embarrassed right now. Sasha grabbed my arm and led me out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's not worry about Ymir okay?" She smiled at me.

Isn't that easier said than done? Especially when you're _pregnant _with the culprit. I sent Sasha a fake smile and nodded. "Okay." She led us away to our friends.

After school, I walked to my dorm alone. I was so glad because I was one of the few people with a single bed dorm and that meant no roommate. Sasha and Mikasa both have roommate's and they both always complain about the things they do and say and if they do something stupid they make fun of them. If I had to deal with someone, I would probably flip out. Especially right now, because I need to be alone.

In my dorm's building, I saw Ymir and some girl chatting. She was my neighbor, and I believe her name was Mina or something like that. She was a kind girl, and cute. Short black hair, black eyes, fair skin. She was pretty short compared to other people here. She was always sort of quiet and reserved. I only know this because of the fact she's friends with Armin.

I saw him glance at me as I fumbled with my key in my doors lock. After about a minute, I could feel his breath on my neck. _Please stop, Ymir, you're making me nauseous. _I unlocked my door and tried to enter before he could follow, but he followed me into my dorm. I looked to see him, just the sight of him sent butterflies through my stomach. I folded my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"Yes?" My blue eyes scanned over his face.

While his eyes scanned over my body. His eyes landing on my chest. He walked closer to me, his eyes looking seductive. "I just realized how incredibly sexy you are when you're angry."

I looked away from his eyes and backed away, _if he only knew. _"P-please go away." I felt sick again, with just his presence there. And not only that, my heart felt like it could leap out of my chest. It was thumping so fast.

"What? Don't like the idea of me fucking you?" I could hear the smile on his face with just his voice as he got closer to me.

I felt my eyes start to water. "Y-ymir."

**-WARNING: SMUT AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION-**

I felt his lips meet mine with vigorous intentions. Pushing my hands against his chest at an attempt to push him away feebly. _Get off of me. _My mind screamed as his hands lingered to my bum, and his other hand lingered from my neck, to my chest and then to my stomach. My body was shaking against his. I felt his tongue invade my mouth, then it was like our tongues were at war. Ymir's hand unbuttoned my pants and I felt them unzip my zipper too. I pushed my body against his, and he pushed me down onto my bed and got over top of me.

I released a moan against his lips and he pressed his body against mine. His lips found my neck, and I could feel him sucking away at my skin as if he was trying to suck the life out of me. I pushed against him feebilishly again, trying to push him away.

"P-please stop." I pleaded, I was pretty sure I sounded like I was about to cry.

"God dammit Krista, what the fuck is wrong?" He groaned, I could feel his erection pressing against his pants with his body against mine.

I gulped and pressed my lips together; too afraid to really say it. "I-you, you told everyone the sex was horrible, yet here you are trying to get back into my pants."

His light pants of breaths, as he struggled with my zipper of my jeans. "I told them that so no one else would think of fucking you, you idiot." He hissed and I felt his lips on my throat.

I released a moan when I felt his hand slip into my pants and he rubbed my entrance to my sweet spot. "Ymir~" I felt my mind go numb with lust.

Somehow he managed to get my pants off with my underwear, and he was in his boxers. I felt his hard-on press against my sex. My body withered in pleasure as it rubbed against my sensitive spot. I wanted to beg him to put it inside of me, now, I desperately wanted it. Another moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes as I felt him slid his boxers down and press himself against me. "Damn, you're definitely ready for me." I heard him whisper huskily in my ear, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

When he pushed it inside of me, I gasped out. "Ymir~" His hands reached for my hips and he pulled my body closer to his. Our lips touched, he kissed me deeply and my lips quivered against his. He pulled his hips away and pushed them back into mine, I arched my back. Letting out a groan, he did it again and I felt his teeth drag against my chin. I was sure he was scratching my skin, probably causing me to bleed. He pulled out again and shoved himself in deeper, I moaned and I hurried my hands underneath his shirt and held onto his bare skin. Feeling his back made me feel comfortable with him.

Again, he pulled out and pushed himself back in faster this time. Moaning, I dug my nails into his back and heard him groan in response. He removed his hands and dug my arms out from underneath of his shirt and he pinned me down. "Don't do that." He growled sexily in my ear. His grip around my wrist was tight. I felt him thrust in and out of me faster now. I kissed him quickly, to quiet my pants and my moans. Along with fastening his pace, he was getting rougher, his grip around my wrist got even tighter and I felt him swell inside of me. What happened next, was him releasing a gush of warm fluids into me, causing me to cling to him.

After coming down from our high, I felt him soften inside of me and he pulled out and released my wrists. As he slowly tried to get off of me, without even thinking I pulled him back down and held onto him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, awkwardly hugging him as I sat and he stood next to my bed. "_Please, stay with me. Just tonight._"

**A/N: Aye, it's been a while hasn't it? Lol. I'm Rebekah, I'm back. I have a confession, I didn't like the person I was. I'm sorry that I was such a stupidly horrible person, but I'm happy with who I am now. I had to go through that disgusting hard time to get to where I am. I will be continuing this story, do not worry. Lol. I swear, and sorry I had to genderbend Ymir... But that wasn't because I'm not okay with gay's or anything, I am pansexual. Lol. It just, I'm not really into the whole futa thing- I mean, I'm cool with it, but it ain't my thing. I was doing that more so for my ex. Anyways listen to the song King by Lauren Aquilina. It's amazing. "You got it all, you lost your mind in the sound, there's so much more, you can reclaim your crown, you're in control, rid of the monsters inside of your head, put all your thoughts to bed, you can be king again.~" or Sinners by Lauren Aquilina. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to be breaking this Chapter up into 2 parts. The only reason I made Ymir a male was because I'm not all that into futa, if that's okay? I love Ymir as a female and her dating Christa. But I wanted to make this like this. **

Ymir, he wasn't answering his phone. I sat impatiently and waited with my knees brought to my chin. What am I going to do? He left that night, the night we slept together a week ago. Said that this was only for fun, nothing serious, that I shouldn't get my heart all caught up in it. I wrapped my arms around my legs protectively. I needed to get up and get ready for school but my legs didn't want to move.

Eventually I worked up the motivation to get up and move slowly, over to the refrigerator to get me a bottle of water and some some pickles. Since I've been craving them. After eating a few and drinking the entire of bottle of water in minutes, I was now partly ready to get ready for the rest of my day. Working up the motivation to actually do this would be hard, especially since I know I'll have to see _him_ today. He was worried about me catching feelings for him, well he was a day too late to even notice that. Unless that was just the hormones. I managed to comb out the tangled mess that is my hair and brush my teeth. Then I proceeded to get dressed in a black high waist mini skirt and a pokadot button up blouse that tucked into it. Matching with a black pair of flats with a bow on them. Looking at myself in the mirror, you could tell my body was changing a little. My boobs were getting slightly bigger and an hour glass shape was coming to me. But that could have happened when I went through puberty and I hadn't noticed it until now, though I think I would have noticed.

I tugged on my school bag on my back and left the dorm and locked the door. I didn't want to go inside and spontaneously see all my things missing. Hurriedly walking down the hallway to miss the morning rush of people I didn't know the names of, or wanted to know the names of, I made it to my first class which was going to be a lecture about different types of writing and where to go with it.

I heard a familiar voice walking in and whipped my head around to see who it was. It was Ymir and he was walking with a different girl. She was really pretty though, long curly auburn hair that was chopped to shape her face and big round green eyes. I felt my heart sink to my stomach watching him with her, she was much prettier than me so how could I even compete with a girl like her? I put my school books to my chest and hugged them at an attempt to comfort myself. _They're just friends. _I chanted to myself, _over and over again_ in my head.

Though that didn't help for long, especially when I saw Ymir kiss the girl and hug her goodbye. She left the classroom and Ymir scooped the area for something, until his eyes rested on me. His eyes bore into mine, as I couldn't help but stare at him. He approached me and sat down next to me.

"Did you like the show?" He leaned over to me and raised an eyebrow.

Biting my lip to keep quiet, I hugged my books tighter. _Don't cry, Krista it's your hormones, not you. _Sooner than I thought, the pickles I had ate for breakfast were trying to force themselves out so I dropped my books and ran to the nearest trash can and upheaved into it. I could feel his eyes on me as I did this, panting I looked up to see him standing next to me.

"Sick?" He asked, his eyes straining with worry.

I shook my head no. "Food poisoning." Smirking and letting out a short dry chuckle, I said, "I thought it was over. I think I'll go to the nurse." But before I could even move to go collect my books and leave, his hand was on my forehead.

"You feel hot, do you have a fever?" He sounded sincerely worried. "I'll help you get to the nurse-"

_No, Ymir, it's not fair. You can't just get me pregnant, sleep with me and then go sleep with other girls and still pretend that you care. _"I'm fine, I can go by myself." I smiled at him, when I looked up at him our eyes met and I felt guilty for lying to him about the food poisoning thing because it was really morning sickness. And in which this case, was horrible, especially since I can't keep anything down it seems.

Ymir handed me my books and followed me out of the classroom anyway, despite my rejection on telling him no to helping me go to the nurse. I pushed my books back to my chest awkwardly pushing them back. He basically dragged me all the way there against my will, and to be honest if I would've left I probably would've went back to my dorm because I know that it's morning sickness and not food poisoning.

When we got to the nurses office, she was busy attending to the pile of paperwork on her desk it seemed. So when she saw me, she immediately shot up from her chair and rushed me and Ymir into the examination room. "So, what's the problem today guys?" She asked, pulling out a pad of paper from her white doctor coat that I'm assuming was part of her uniform.

Before I could even speak, Ymir uttered. "She has food poisoning and I was wondering if you have any remedies for it. Especially because she looks really ill today because of it." Ymir was probably pointing out the fact that I've gotten paler.

I looked at the nurse with wide eyes and when her brown ones met mine, I watched her as she analyzed me and my every move. I moved my books down protectively over my stomach. When she saw me do that, she looked at Ymir and then back to me.

"Uh, Mr. Are you a relative or a husband or boyfriend or fiancée?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

I watched Ymir shake his head no. "I'm just a friend. Why?"

"I'm going to ask you to leave the room so I can talk to Miss Lenz alone, okay?"

Ymir nodded and looked at me, "I'll be waiting for you alright?"

"Okay." I choked out as he walked away.

The nurse shut the door and looked over at me. "You think you're pregnant, don't you?"

I gulped and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"You're not the first girl that came in here with Ymir, over food poisoning. Though all the other ones, it was actually food poisoning." She pulled her long red hair up into a pony tail and pulled out a boxed pregnancy test. "It's actually kind of a drill now." She handed me the test and I took it, though I'd know the answer.

After taking it, I heard Ymir knock on the door. "Is everything okay?" I felt shivers run up my spine. He is this close to finding me with a stick that would come up positive in a matter of seconds.

"Y-yes." I muttered through it.

When the timer rang, the nurse looked at me with a worried expression. "So do you know your options?" I bet she could tell by my demeanor that I wasn't thrilled about the idea that I possibly had a little person in me.

"Abortion, adoption or possibly keeping it?" I bit my lip as I glanced at her.

The room she had me in was decorated with some tacky white wallpaper with a small line of assorted flowers at the top of the walls. The exam table was a hard cushioned bed almost. And there was two black waiting chairs next to the door leading to the waiting area.

"Yes, if you decide to keep it. Tell the school that you'll need time off for maternity leave at least 3 months prior. And even if you decide on giving it up for adoption, I think it's best if you talk to your doctor about prenatal vitamins. They'll be good for that baby you got growing inside of you. Any idea how far along?"

"No." I shook my head and immediately I felt the tears coming down my face. _I can't afford this. "Please don't say anything."_ I begged her. "He won't want to speak to me, he'll hate me." I started breathing heavily and panicking.

"Calm down, I won't. I promise." She came over and patted my back. "Don't get too worked up or it could cause problems. I need to tell you this, you should tell the father, this way he can decide what he wants to do. If he wants to be there with you and support you or leave." With my luck, Ymir would leave. He'd probably leave and never come back.

I nodded. And took the pregnancy test and put it in my bag. I'll throw it away when I get back to my dorm. After I stopped crying, we let Ymir back in and the nurse told him I was alright that she gave me something to make it pass. And then we left the nurses office and he led me back to my dorm, where he followed me inside.

He pretty much picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed to only lay me down 15 feet away from my bed room door. Shivers ran down my spine when he touched me and I bolted straight up from my bed to throw up in the trash can. _Ugh, Ymmmiirr._I felt his eyes on me, as I brushed my hair back to behind my ear. My hand protectively found my tummy and I stared at it.

"I thought the nurse gave you something for the food poisoning." He scoffed.

I gulped and looked down. "I-it's actually..." I looked up at him, his amber eyes were boring into me. "It's not food poisoning. I- um, I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2.

A/N- you guys seriously don't understand how much I almost call Ymir a she/girl/her/etc. It's kind of funny because I'm like, "Oh shit. I forgot I genderbent Ymir." I hope all of you know, this will probably remain unedited until the very bitter end because I type this up at 4am with no complete plot in my head and on my phone too. Yes, I free-write on my phone at 4am, I am such a rebel. Let me tell you. ~ To be honest, I don't know how I should make Ymir. I don't want to make him a douche, because he's not a douche. I want to make him honest, and maybe distant. And maybe a dash of a few things. I don't really know what I'm doing right now, or with this. Help. XD

Ymir backed up and plopped down onto my bed that was right behind him. He put his hands onto his forehead and he was probably looking at the floor, staring at the old dorm wooden floor that was covered in splattered white paint. It was like that before I moved in. "What... did you... just say?" He glanced up at me, looking at my hand on my stomach with an expression I couldn't read. But it looked like he was sad.

I took a step closer to him, reaching out for him with my hand that wasn't touching my tummy. "I said that I was pregnant." Pausing in between words, he flinched away from my hand and he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. Like he was going to cry. "And... and I know it's yours." When I said that, his eyes shifted to the floor. _I shouldn't have told him, I knew it. I should've just dealt with this on my own... _

"How do I know it's mine? You could've been sleeping around." He stood up right in front of me and looked down at me. He had this aura about him, like he was trying to intimidate me.

"_Ymir. _Do you really believe that?" I chewed on my lower lip, I could feel my teeth break through my skin and I could taste the copper on my tongue.

"_I have to, Krista." _His eyes looked like he was supposed to be menacing. "I'm not a good person, I can't be a father. It's not in the cards for a guy like me."

I wanted to tell him, anyone could be a father. It's possible. But in reality it's not, not everyone is meant to be a parent. I'm probably not even meant to be a mother, yet here I am... "It _can _be. You _could _try."

Ymir shook his head no, and his eyes turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I can't... I think it's better for us not to talk anymore. I'll support you if you want to get an abortion or put the _thing_ up for adoption, but if you decide to keep it, I want no part in its life. Okay?" When he called the baby a thing, it stung a little bit, and it stung a lot though when he said it'd be better for us not to talk anymore. Partly because I was losing him, and the other part was because I was correct. He would leave once he found out.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, stupid _stupid_ hormones. I wiped them as they fell and gathered the words in my heart to speak. "If you're going to leave, I don't want to see you ever again. So go. Goodbye, get out."

I watched as Ymir lowered his head and nod at me. "Goodbye, Krista." He made his way out of my dorm and when the door shut, I fell behind it onto the ground in tears.

"I love you, please stay." I sobbed into my hands. And laid on my side, on the floor and fell asleep crying.

A knock on my door jerked me awake from my slumber on my uncomfortable floor. The knocking continued until I got up and answered the door. Except it got more aggressive as the knocking continued. This person really wanted something, or me. Looking through the peep hole, I could see Sasha's perky little pony tail and her way too happy eyes for my mood right now looking at my peep hole.

Swinging the door open, I suggested for her to enter my room with my arm and she complied and took the opportunity I had given her to do just so. She swiftly moved in and sat down on my futon which I had originally planned to use as a bed until I got a real bed and made the futon my couch, and I closed the door behind her but not before scanning the hallway for Ymir. Whom was no where in sight. After I had closed the door, Sasha had crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and Ymir both skipped school today, were you two doing something?" She asked curiously, in a kind of angry tone which was weird. Sasha was such a happy person, so I'm sure it's not common for her to get angry.

"Um... well, other than me getting sick, and him carrying me back here after we went to the nurse, no. I haven't seen him all day, why?" I folded my arms over my chest and shifted my body weight to the right side of my body.

"Apparently Ymir is missing. His roommate, Bert, said he hasn't seen him since this morning. No one else has seen him either." Sasha sounded really worried about him.

_He probably went out and got drunk, all because I told him that I'm pregnant. _"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him. He probably went to some bar and hooked up with some girl, tell Bert that, and that he'll be back tomorrow I bet." I smiled at her.

"Usually he still answers his phone though, at least that's what Bert said. Have you tried calling him?" Her brown eyes glanced to my cell phone sitting face down on the counter.

"N-no." I was pretty sure she could tell how scared I was looking into my eyes, when her eyes met mine. But I found it pathetic how I was carrying his child and there was a numerous of things I didn't know about him or have of him. His last name and number only being the start, to I'm sure of what is a really long list of things.

"Give me your phone, let see if he picks up if he's called from your number." She grabbed my phone and turned it on, but was stopped from going through it thankfully by the lock screen.

I snatched my phone from her hands, and not in a friendly way, but in a childish way as if I was a child claiming a toy one of my friends was playing with and I desperately wanted. "He won't, we got into a... disagreement."

I heard Sasha sigh as her hands found my shoulders, bringing my face to look up and our eyes to meet. "About...?"

I started chewing on my lower lip, trying to avoid answering the question. Though it was enviable, especially since Sasha asked it. She was extremely persistent about wanting to know everything and anything. "About what we were and are." I can't tell her the whole version, I released a dry laugh. "Now we're nothing, Ymir and I aren't even friends."

Sasha moved her hands off of my shoulders, placing them now on her hips. "Maybe that's why he disappeared, maybe he really does have feelings for you, Krista." Hearing the hope in her voice for my happiness made me sick. Because happiness, just like Ymir being a parent, is not in the cards for me.


End file.
